Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a DC-to-DC converter.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-70505 discloses a boost DC-to-DC converter that steps up its input voltage by turning on and off a switching element periodically. Soft-switching is employed to turn on and off the switching element so as to reduce switching losses.